


A day in the past and future

by the_winterfloof_17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, BAMF Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Feminization, Fluff and Angst, Forced Feminization, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark in space, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex, because I wanted to add it, tony wears heels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winterfloof_17/pseuds/the_winterfloof_17
Summary: The year is 2078, Tony Stark lives alone on the planet earth, sixty years later after Thanos wipes away half the population. Mated to Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, Tony stands alone against the dark forces of whatever evil shows themselves in the new age. When an old friend visits him when he's injured, Tony is forced to relive the past he once shared with his mates and the Avengers.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is inspired by every space movie that I've seen in my time. Reminder, the suit Tony wears in this is similar to his Superior Iron Man one. Really tried with it so it's not perfect. Oh, one more thing, this is my first time writing an a/b/o story so please give me feedback. It would be appreciated. I will try to update as soon as I can.

_Psychologically, it's something that I can't explain  
Scratch my nails into the dirt to pull me out of pain  
Does it matter, does it matter? Damage is done_

More than sixty years had passed since earth was destroyed by the Mad Titan. No one had done anything, and what was once left of the earth was slowly stripped away by pillagers from other planets. Tony Stark was the last of his time to survive the snap. Everything that he once loved had either turned to dust or died over time. The two great lovers of his life slowly died away. Murdered by aliens from another planet, leaving Tony to be alone in a new world. 

The earth was not even the same, it had been ruined and damaged, there was no life for anyone on the planet itself. Foreign creatures and things lived on the planet now and there were very few people that stayed. There was a city in the sky now, called Skyscraper, where anyone wealthy enough could live. It was created twenty years after the Infinity War. Although Tony was constantly invited, he stayed down on earth, because only him and the planet now shared the many memories that once lived. 

Tony Stark the only Stark left of his generation, an omega who had no mates, no family, no friends left. The only real friend he had left was his AI, Friday; together, they shared the pod that Tony created over time. It was made of vibranium and other rare metals of the earth, the pod balancing on a strong beam connected to the ground. Most of the time, Tony stayed in the pod, it was big enough for ten people to live in. It had a lab, gym, pool, bedrooms. Of course, there were times where Tony did have to go down to the real world, where he had to fight creatures from time to time just to survive. 

Iron Man was still alive inside him, but Tony didn’t really need to bring it anymore. He learned how to fight and how many people these days could say they fought aliens? He was able to finally turn the Iron Man suit into liquid form, it was almost like Venom, Spiderman’s villain. Tony learned from Venom’s symbiote form, being able to grow from there. The new suit wasn’t meant to stand out though, it was all black, the armour was still protective though. 

So, these days, he was either bored or working on things that were sent from Skyscraper above. Today was like any other day, he was working in the workshop while hearing the monitors of Friday hum in the background. “Boss, Hammer is here again.”

“Again? I just fixed his motor last week,” Tony huffed, standing up and brushing his pants off before walking across the pod to the landing pad. There was a small helicopter waiting for him as he walked outside. “Well, well, look who it is! Tony, my dear friend!” Tony cringed internally, trying to force his nose from wrinkling at the smell of alpha. His scent smelled of coconut oil and tar, if that was even a thing. It wasn’t accurate but to Tony, that’s what it smelled like. 

“What can I do for you, _Justin_ ,” he gritted out, forcefully smiling tightly as Hammer got out of his seat. Hammer smiled a wrinkly smile in return, his grey hair blowing in the dry wind as they both walked into the main room of the pod. “I was ordered to request you for a banquet at the Skyscraper tonight. Everyone has been begging me for months to bring you up since you live down here… in this pitiful place.” Tony tried to ignore the lingering hand on the small of his back as they walked, trying to force his back muscles to relax. “Really? When is it?”

“Tonight, at 1700. It’s a black tie event so dress nicely. There’s even a dual going on too. Speaking of which, my aliases want you to participate.” Tony almost scowled at the idea, he knew exactly why those investors wanted him to fight. They wanted to see if the new suit’s improvements were real or just rumors. “Hmm, well tell them that they will be disappointed then. I’ll go to the banquet but I won’t participate in the fight. I’m too old for that, Hammer. We both are.”

The younger man chuckled at Tony’s words before patting him on the shoulder, “well, guess I’ll see you tonight sweet thang. Don’t look too good.”

**____________**

The sky grew dark as 1700 approached quicker than Tony would’ve liked. But the pod’s clear walls of glass allowed him to see the stars in the sky. As he got ready, Tony admired them, smiling softly at the sky before activating the suit through his mind link. Since taking Extremis, before Infinity War, Tony was able to connect to the Internet through his mind alone. Connect to any servers or monitors even and actually communicate in numbers and formulas.

But now, there was just the silence, there would be the occasional connection or two but that was it. Tony bent his knees slightly before launching fully into the air, curving left and right into the clouds. He could see the shining city of lights as it neared his vision. He knew of creatures and humans that would die just to see what it was like. Tony pitied those who really thought it was everything it cracked up to be, it wasn’t something he wanted to see everyday. Aliens and humans bragging about their wealth, making propositions, business meetings. If the cities of the United States still existed, Skyscraper would be like the New York City of this era now. 

He landed on a landing pad, hearing the thumps of ships and other flying objects arriving. Fireworks burst into the sky, raining colors of blues and greens. The city itself was an artificial version of what earth used to be. There were parks, buildings, and subways, everything that Earth had once. Tony hadn’t been here in so long, he forgot what it was like to see green grass and water. 

Where he lived, it was like the desert but imagine adding toxic chemicals and acidic rain coming down and almost making him want to scream. Anyone could survive in the rain for a while but eventually shelter would be needed before you became prey to nature itself. He pulled back the suit, it slowly dissolving into the arc reactor. Tony straightened his suit before following groups of people to an entrance. He prayed that the scent blockers he was wearing would cover his omega scent from the rest of the strangers passing by. 

“Excuse me sir, I need to see identification before entering.” A big bulky guard put a hand in front of Tony, his scent reeked of alpha and a terrible cologne, “here,” he handed his identification card before being let in. Once entering the city, there were people flying around, spaceships landing everywhere and people laughing and screaming. He huffed before continuing to walk, finding the building holding the banquet as cameras and screaming clouded his hearing. Tony walked on the red carpet, putting on his press smile and waving to different people or creatures in this case. 

“Stark! You made it!” Hammer waved him over, smiling proudly as Tony smiled sarcastically, accepting Hammer’s offered hand. They entered the big ball room, every living thing swarming about in dresses and suits, all following each other around. There were female bots serving platters of foods that Tony didn’t even know existed. Hammer led him to the center of the ballroom before Tony was forced to dance with him, smiling and ignoring the flirtatious remarks that Hammer tried to make. 

Tony already knew this was going to be a very long night.

**____________**

“Tonight’s dual is…” Tony zoned out the rest of those words, praying to any god that he wouldn’t be fighting tonight. He needed to keep greedy hands off the suit, it was the only thing left from the Old world. He heard shouts and cheers as the two fighters of tonight came on the elevated ground, both wearing robes while masks hid their faces. There was chromatic paint painted onto their cheekbones, forehead, and chins. One was wearing black and the other blue.

They were both bulky alphas, their musky scent fogging up the air in the building. Tony looked around the room, Hammer was distracted, and everyone else was focused on the fight. He slunk into the shadows before completely disappearing from the crowds. He looked around once more before walking through the floating city, making sure that no one saw him. Tony looked down below, only seeing the dark sky and clouds. 

“You're not gonna jump, are ya?” Tony whipped around, almost giving himself whiplash before meeting blue eyes. The boy was small, his scent smelled of blueberries and honey mixed together, an omega scent. He rolled his eyes before smirking, “no, kid, I’m not. I live down there,” pointing to the ground, he watched as the kid’s eyes grew wide with curiosity. “You do? What’s it like?”

“It’s nothing special, nothing like this, that’s for sure.”

“My mama told me that there are evil things down there. Monsters that come out in the night and attack. Is that true Mister?” Tony laughed lightly, shaking his head at the words the kid quoted from his mother. Oh how this child was so naive to the world, a world where there was no such thing as cruelty and world peace. “In my time, down below, it used to be just like this, but more vibrant, full of life really.”

“What happened?”

“Well, one day, a really _evil monster_ came down and wiped half of the population away. Over time those monsters your mama talked about came, invading the planet.”

“Why do you live down there an’ not up here?”

“Because it was my home and it always will be. Listen kid, you should go back to your mama now, they’re probably worried about you.” The kid pouted, clearly trying to make doe eyes at Tony to not leave before Tony lightly pushed him backwards. The kid finally gave in, pouting as he walked away while Tony smirked. He turned back around, walking to the edge of the city before finally jumping, the suit molding onto his body quickly as he went further. 

Tony closed his eyes for a second, letting Friday takeover as he flew further and further. The silence and the whistling of the wind calmed down any stress the omega had. For a moment, there was nothing to worry about, no fighting or anything. But peacefulness. 

“Boss, I’m detecting a heat signature near the pod.” 

“All I asked is for one moment of peace but when do I ever get what I want.” He took over, flying faster as he dove in time to see a four-legged alien of sorts fighting the perimeter where Tony’s pod was. He swiftly flew down, the whirring sound of metal moving as he moved to attack the creature head on. He could hear Friday trying to start the security protocol. “Friday don’t bother, I can handle this.” He landed on the ground in time to kick the creature in the face. Tony didn’t want to be outside for too long, it would only attract others to join this one. 

“Boss, I suggest coming in now, there is a pack following this one. I’m getting over five heat signatures.” He huffed, trying to shove the creature’s sharp teeth away from his arms. “Babygirl, we have a security protocol for a reason.” The words didn’t make it all the way through before the creature made a move for the only vulnerable place that Tony wasn’t paying attention to. Its’ teeth dug into his side making Tony yelp, grabbing a knife from his thigh holster and stabbing it in the eye. The omega prayed that no one could smell his scent, even though he was lucky enough to be far away from anyone. 

The heavy weight of the creature’s dead body weighed down on Tony as a sharp white tooth dug deeper into his side. Tony screamed in pain, trying frantically to shove away the monster’s body. “Boss, I’m detecting elevated levels of your heart. You need to calm down, Boss.” The AI tried her best to calm her creator down, while Tony panted heavily, finally able to push the weight away from him. He laid still, squeezing his eyes shut as he rested his head on the ground. He didn’t notice the flash of green light appearing a few feet away, a looming presence of a god had just entered the atmosphere. 

“Stark?” Tony startled, opening his eyes before meeting green irises. The suit formed a gun, aiming it at the god as Tony’s eyes widened. “You're not real,” he snapped, shaking his head a little, _what was in that creature?_ Loki frowned, crouching to meet Tony’s eyes, “I assure you Anthony, I’m more real than you think.”

“No,” he shook his head frantically, “you're supposed to be dead, you are dead, why are you here?” The mischief god frowned at his words, helping Tony up carefully against a rock. “What do you mean I am dead? I am alive now?”

“No, you are dead, I’m seeing things right now. I--”

“Why are you here Anthony? This is an abandoned planet.” Loki looked at him before assessing his wound, hand reaching to touch it before stopping. Tony could tell that Loki was confused, especially by the scent that Tony was sending in waves at the moment. Tony remembered now that in the past, no one knew he was an omega until he went into heat early after a battle. He was determined to spend it alone until Steve and Bucky confessed their feelings to him. “You are wounded Stark, let me bring you back to earth.”

“This is earth, Lokster. The year is 2078, you died in 2018,” Tony snapped at Loki, scowling at him while trying to stand up from the rock. He watched as Loki’s eyes widened, hands falling slack at his sides as Tony finally got up. Tony walked step by step, the pain in his lower abdomen increasing, he could care less if this was an illusion or not. Loki was dead, and he wasn’t coming back, _none of them were_ , his thoughts whispered back to him. Tony gasped, stopping completely before turning towards Loki, who was still standing there where he left him. “Friday? Is this real?”

“I’m detecting another heat signature Boss. This is real,” his mouth fell open slightly as Loki walked towards him, wearing the same outfit he did in 2018. Gone were the colors of dark greens and black, it was replaced with blues and yellows. Thor once mentioned that Loki took that colour because Frigga wore it. Loki stopped in front of him, staring down at Tony with curiosity and sadness, “how did I die?”

“You sacrificed yourself so Thanos would spare Thor,” Tony swallowed, feeling tears starting to form in his eyes slowly. “And the Avengers?”

“They’re dead. They are gone. It’s only me now,” he clutched his side tightly, tapping the arc reactor quickly before the suit retreated. He was only left in his flight suit, the blue lines of the arc reactor spreading on his chest against the black of the suit. “What happened here?”

“Wars, battles, invasions. Call it what you will, but over time, everything disappeared or died away.” Loki nodded his head slowly, letting the words sink in. “I can bring you back, Stark, bring you home.” Tony’s eyes widened at those words, _bring you home_ , it was too good to be true, was it not? He wanted to believe it so badly, the only thing that made this more real was when he carefully touched Loki’s shoulder. He was afraid he would be touching nothing but empty air, or one of his illusions. Instead, he was met with the strong shoulders of the god. “I am home…”

That was the last thing he remembered before his eyes started to close, hearing the faint words of “rest, I will take you home now,” the only noise he could hear was the wind blowing into the dusty air. He was facing up towards the sky, seeing Skyscraper floating seamlessly through the clouds. Tony felt a hand waving over his face, forcing his eyes to close completely.

**____________**

Tony’s eyes flew open, grunting when the sun shined brightly in his face. He grunted as he got up, noticing that the goddamn tooth was still digging into his side. He slowly made his way up, standing to full height as he looked around. The place looked familiar but Tony couldn’t quite register what was happening.

Before he could do anything, there were sounds of pattering feet coming from two directions, hearing shouting and noises coming from afar. Tony looked around, heart beating faster when the memory of this place finally came back…

It was Germany, the fight at the airport, circa 2016. In that moment, Tony wanted to scream at Loki, of all the things he could’ve done. “Curse you, Lokster!” Tony took a step, almost wobbling at the balance of gravity he had again. He’d forgotten how walking worked since he always flew wherever he needed to go. That bastard either felt sorry for Tony or wanted to torture him all over again. It was painful the first time, why would Tony do it again?

_Because they are alive_. The thought made Tony almost stumble because up until now, the thought didn’t even occur to him. Nearby an explosion happened, he squinted a little before seeing _Vision_ flying in the air? If Tony died, he must be in purgatory or something but then again he wasn’t a religious man at all. Tony wobbled on his legs as he followed where the fight was, nearing the main fight between both teams. He saw _Steve_ fighting Rhodey and Natasha, the Black Panther fighting off Wanda and Clint. They were all here, _alive_. He moved forward, trying to stop his hands from shaking as he walked closer and closer seeing the shield and the widow bites go in different directions. 

Tony made it in time just to see the shield flying, _at him_ , “ah yes, it was hard enough to go through it the first time,” he said aloud, catching the shield quickly. He looked directly at Steve’s eyes, the supersoldier’s eyes expressing anger and hatred at the moment. Tony wheezed, holding the shield tightly to his chest, the weight of it calming him down already. 

“Tony? You alright?” The words startled Tony, which made the suit form in panic, one of his knives aimed at the person. The person backed away slowly, raising his arms to show no harm while the Black Widow frowned at him. Before anyone could say anything, Tony yelped again, the pain of the creature’s tooth digging deeper. The faceplate opened, blood coughed up as Tony grunted, pulling the sharp object out from his side. Extremis kicked in quickly as possible but the wound was still open, too deep to heal fast enough. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to breathe in and out, trying to take control of what was left of his sanity. 

“This isn’t real,” he whispered, trying to make those words believable, all of this was too good to be true. It couldn’t be, it just couldn’t. They were dead, he had gone to their funerals, watched them all die one by one. This was Hell, this was his punishment for living for so long, this had to be it right? Apparently the universe disagreed though, as the person closer to him. When he opened his eyes again, the faceplate was down, while the sounds of radios, satellites, and everything technological started to make noises in his mind. He clutched his head tightly before standing up, full height as he looked around. The fighting had stopped, all the Avengers stared at him now. The person next to him was Rhodey, who only looked concerned by the looks of it. 

Tony walked forward, eyes landing on the blue ones he learned to love over time. He walked further towards Steve, his eyes on high alert of anyone planning to attack. Tony’s faceplate lifted, while panting shakily, his eyes starting mist lightly. “You're not real, this isn’t real.” 

“It’s real, Anthony, trust me.” Tony whipped around, ignoring the startled looks from the others as Loki appeared. “Why did you bring me back, huh? That wasn’t your decision Loki! I was fine with where I was,” he shoved Loki a little, not caring that the god barely budged. “Take me back! Take me back right now!”

“Don’t you want to see them again, Anthony?”

“Of course I fucking do, but I’d rather see them in death, not repeat the past again! Also, you could’ve saved me the trouble of almost dying too.” The god rolled his eyes at Tony, before turning his back to him, “I brought you back so you could stop what could happen in this timeline. Anthony you can stop the earth from perishing at the hands of--”

“Don’t! Don’t say his goddamn name, he killed you, he killed half of the population. No.” Tony didn’t even realize he was floating, his hands shaking with anger at what Loki wanted. “Anthony, you were dying and alone. I am giving you another chance, you foolish man!” Loki’s hands start to show green magic, the magic slowly forming in his hands while Tony looks down on Loki. “You have no right at all to do this. Changing the timeline would do nothing, I’ve already gone through this pathetic fight once, I’m not doing it again!”

“You will do it or so help me Odin,” he grabbed Tony’s chin roughly, glaring right at Tony’s blue and brown eyes, “don’t you understand? You could have the life that was stolen from you, take back what you wanted.” Tony floated down to the ground again, looking at the others, letting the words sink in. “Your planet was turned to a wasteland, Stark. There was nothing you could do for it--”

“But it was my home! Where all my memories are! That was the only thing keeping me alive!”

“Well then this is a new motivator to help you!” Loki disappeared in a flash while Tony seethed, his posture ridged with anger. He turned around, taking in a deep breath before meeting the eyes of the dead in his opinion. The Extremis flowed through his suit now, gold lines forming as the blue ones disappeared, the electricity of his blue eye growing while his brown one showed the fire he felt. “Fine, I can change this.” 

He grabbed Steve by the nape of his uniform before grabbing Bucky by the magnetic force of his arm, dragging them away from the others. Tony ignored their protests and struggled to get away from him as he dragged them across the fighting grounds, moving towards the quinjet. “Tony! Let go of me!” He ignored their protests, forcing the opening to the quinjet open before shoving them inside. Two pairs of cuffs flew at Steve and Bucky’s hands, liquifying themselves to the wall of the quinjet as Tony started up the quinjet. Looking at the quinjet now, he already knew what improvements he wanted to make, they could be more revolutionized. Tony turned in time to see Black Panther running after the ship, the other Avengers following behind closely. He could see the claws coming for him before Tony swiped first, grabbing the Panther’s wrist and throwing him out of the quinjet. 

He pressed a button, closing the doors to the quinjet quickly before they took off, almost running the other Avengers over in the process. Tony groaned as the suit disappeared back into its’ place, sliding down the wall of the quinjet before meeting two pairs of eyes. “What?”

“How did you--”

“Know? Steve, that required a whole explanation that I don’t want to talk about right now.”

“You're an omega?” Tony looked up, meeting Bucky’s shocked expression along with Steve’s, both trying to process the scent of the omega. Tony remembered that _his_ alphas shared the exact same reaction as these two did. “Ya know what, I’m not even going to hide it. I’m an omega Steve, Bucky. I used to be ashamed of it but I’m not anymore.”

“But everyone--”

“Everyone thought I was an alpha? Yeah, I know that’s on me,” he internally cringed at the way he used to act. The suppressants, the scent blockers, he remembered stopping all of it once Steve and Bucky became mated to him. Children were never in the cards but he stopped because he was mated, he didn’t feel the need to hide it anymore. “Look, as much as I would love to talk about this. I can’t, we have more important things to figure out. Once we arrive at the bunker, we can’t waste our time. We gotta kill those Winter Wonderlanders and then get out.” Bucky frowned at him, the confusion swirling in his eyes because Tony knew they were both trying to figure out how this happened. 

“Also, Terminator, I don’t blame you, I never did and I never will.” The brunette’s eyes widened, realizing exactly what Tony was talking about. He didn’t even care to look at Steve’s face, Steve had already known. “Tony I--”

“Ah, ah, ah! No, Steve I,” he looked at Steve’s blue eyes, his hands itching to touch his face. “Steve, please, I refuse to do this over again. I can’t.”

“What do you mean over again? Tony--” Steve’s frantic eyes moved as Tony stood up, touching the place where the wound was. He huffed, cracking his neck to the side before closing his eyes, trying to focus. Tony was trying desperately to find Friday’s code, somewhere, anywhere… “Boss?”

“Friday?”

“Boss, I thought you disappeared, you were there and then Loki took you away. He put a spell on the pod for extra security measures.” Tony opened his eyes again, rolling them at the same time, “of course he did babygirl. Listen, not to sound cliche or anything but I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore.”

“I am detecting you on earth but it seems to be not _our_ earth.”

“I knew I loved you for a reason, it’s 2016 here… again.” Tony’s eyes glowed blue in one eye, illuminating against the wall of the quinjet, while the supersoldiers looked puzzled. He heard a beeping sound and turned to see them approaching their location soon. Tony smiled viciously, this time would be better for sure, he wouldn’t let Zemo escape and he already knew he wouldn’t be the one on the ground. The cuffs wrapped around Steve and Bucky latched onto Tony’s suit, dragging them both out of the quinjet and into the freezing cold. “Holy fuck, this is something I don’t miss at all, Jesus H. Christ.” 

They approached the abandoned bunker, the cuffs liquefying back into the suit, forcing Steve and Bucky to both fall into the snow with a grunt. Tony just laughed before looking around, they were after Zemo, he could see the truck from here. He walked to catch up to the two supersoldiers before yanking them by their necks. “Ok, ok here’s how it’s gonna go. You two go in there, do your whole ‘til the end to the line’ thing and then I’ll follow. Zemo is only expecting you two to show up, not me.”

“Wait--,” Tony puts a finger against Steve’s lips, missing the feeling of the softness and shushing him, “no time Steve, get this over with, talk later. Go get em’ Knotheads!” He earned two matching scowls before they walked off to the bunker, probably thinking they were crazy. Tony leaned against the quinjet before seeing another plane coming in the distance, squinting before realizing it was another quinjet. He wasn’t sure whether or not it would be the entire team or not, last time it was just the Black Panther. After the fight, T’Challa gave refuge to the Rogues, taking Bucky and Steve with him to Wakanda.

Tony’s eyes snapped open though when darkness came over him, pictures came swirling into his mind, pictures of his past self with the two alphas. There were moments of laughter, happiness, the memory where Bucky threatened to sleep on the couch for a week if Tony didn’t make a flying car. He shook his head to clear it out, trying to breath before walking to the bunker, opening the doors with as much strength he could muster. 

He walked quietly towards the room where everything changed, the sour scents of angry alphas were filling the room as he walked closer and closer. He could smell Steve’s charcoal scent becoming sour while Bucky’s wintery scent started to become distressed. Tony always hated when Bucky or Steve was in distress, it happened too often to Tony’s liking. He entered the room slowly, seeing Zemo standing in the panic room, hiding behind glass. 

“Ah, Mr. Stark, I wasn’t expecting you but this just makes it better.” Tony raises an eyebrow at him, before turning to Steve and Bucky. They both frowned before a video started to appear, the date showing _December 16th, 1991_. The video played, he watched it intently, the actions already memorized in his head long ago. Tony sighed sadly, before looking towards the two supersoldiers, pouting at them. He always used this to get them to do something but Tony enjoyed the softness that appeared in both their eyes. Tony looked back before passing the video, not giving it another glance.  
“There’s a flaw in your plan, dear Zemo, see I’ve seen this video already,” Tony crept closer and closer until only the glass was keeping them apart. “You tried framing Barnes, and guess what, it didn’t work out so well. Your fate changes now, in a much better way.” Tony threw his armour-clad hand at the glass, the glass breaking into pieces like it was nothing. Zemo’s eyes widened as Tony grabbed him by the throat, dragging him out of the room. He didn’t even pay attention to the looks the supersoldiers were showing, dragging Zemo out of the room and into the harsh winds of Siberia. 

He threw Zemo to the ground, kicking him fiercely before looking back at the two supersoldiers and the Black Panther. “Oh hey there Hello Kitty! Come to join the party?” Bucky whirled around when he saw the Black Panther, who only put his hands up in surrender. “Listen, we can do forgiveness later, right now, I’m having a slice of vindictiveness. Hmm, whaddya say, Z?” He crouched to Zemo’s eye level before punching him hard in the face, almost satisfied seeing blood trickle down Zemo’s nose. 

“You were supposed to fight them, not me!” Zemo spit a spot of blood at Tony, landing on Tony’s faceplate. He tried to ignore the growling that was coming from the other two alphas near him. Tony growled at Zemo, grabbing the beta by the throat again and squeezing tightly, pulling him towards Tony’s face. “Now listen here, Zemo, you're not tearing this goddamn team apart. Like it or not, it happened, you lost your team and you made a promise. But guess what, I made a promise too, and that promise was to keep my team alive and well.” 

A gun liquified into his open palm, aiming it right at Zemo’s head, before a hand rested on his shoulder. “This is not the way to go, Stark,” the Panther looked at him, making Tony want to roll his eyes so much. His Royal Kitteness sure felt like serving justice and all right now, but Tony knew that the man didn’t understand. Zemo wrecked the team, split them up, and they didn’t even reunite until two years later when Bruce came back. “Righteousness and justice for the captain, you won’t like the outcome if you bring Zemo in. He’ll only become more powerful over time.” Without thinking, Tony pulled the trigger, hearing Zemo’s body slump to the side. 

“I don’t plan on letting this man split my team up, no matter the cost, T’Challa. One day you’ll understand that yourself, but until then.” Tony shoved Zemo’s dead body aside before looking at his supersoldiers. Bucky was in pure shock while Steve didn’t know what to believe at the moment, only blinking owlishly at Tony. “Now, T’Challa, go back to Wakanda and tell Shuri to email me, she should ask Pepper for it. I’m bringing Steve and Bucky back with me.”

**____________**

When they finally arrive at the compound, Tony wobbles his way down from the quinjet while looking at the compound. He breathed in deep, closing his eyes and finally allowing everything to settle. He can smell the fresh grass again, feel the cool breeze against his skin, smell the dirt and blood in the air. There was no acidic rain anymore, no dusty air filling his lungs. When Tony opened his eyes again, he let the tears slip down his cheeks; the reality of being here again was overbearing.

“Tony?” Tony turned around, facing the best friend he thought he would never see again. Tony grabbed Rhodey by the shoulders, pulling him in a bone-crushing hug, nuzzling against Rhodey’s metallic scent. “I’ve missed you so much Rhodey Bear,” he didn’t care if they understood or not right now, he could explain over time. But psychologically, they wouldn’t understand half the things that Tony went through. Tony let the suit flow back into him, while walking back into the compound, trying to get used to walking altogether. There were more than a few questioning glances thrown his way when he followed the team in. They all gathered in the conference room, sitting in chairs, grabbing snacks and drinks while Steve sat at the head of the table, Bucky sitting next to him. 

When Rhodey handed Tony some coffee, that’s really when Tony cried, peppering kisses on the alpha and then the mug. He hadn’t had coffee in so long, living off the chalky coffee from Skyscraper when he visited once a month. Everyone looked at him when he started crying and honestly, Tony didn’t care. “Ok, someone please explain to me why Stark is acting weird and why he’s crying. Also, Tony, you're an omega?” Clint sat with his feet up, confusion written all over his face as he ate chips. 

Tony rolled his eyes at the other omega; for years on end Tony let Clint think he was an alpha, it was hilarious. “Yes I’m an omega, and I have no shame. Hello my name is Tony Stark and I’m an omega, nice to meet you people.” A chorus of hellos welcomed Tony’s statement before drinking the coffee very slowly. “So are you gonna tell us what happened or what?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, I’m still trying to figure out how to explain this. But we solved a problem and we’re good to go. Gotta go kill Secretary Ross though,” he said aloud, thinking about the many ways to dispose of the body without anyone knowing. “K-kill Ross? Tony are you feeling well?”

“Oh my dear Rhodey, if only you knew,” Tony sighed sadly, not aware of how his scent changed in the room, the alphas in the room wanting to comfort him immediately. 

“Alright, I can explain a few things but not many. Buckle up folks, you're about to go a wild ride with me through time.”


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: mention of forced feminization and unconsented procedure is done. Other than that, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dream that Tony has in the beginning didn't actually happen, it's just a... prediction ;)

Tony sipped on his coffee again, sighing before getting an alert from Friday. “Friday, what’s wrong?”

“Hammer is here Boss,” Tony jumps from the table, almost spilling his precious coffee in the process. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Friday!”

“Yes Boss?” Tony huffed, rubbing his hand over his face while letting an annoyed sigh out, he was getting too old for this. His leg bounced up and down under the table while his fingers tapped against the table, there was definitely no solution for this one. Plus everyone was looking at him funny again so there was that too. “Friday, is there any way you can tell him that I’m not home?”

“He landed by helicopter, he’s waiting at the landing pad right now.” Tony growls viciously, _god, Hammer had to come a few hours later_. It was probably the next day if Tony’s calculations of timing were correct. The suit flowed out of him quickly, the faceplate showing the security camera he had at the pod. “Fuck, fuck, holy fuck, whyyyy!” He slammed his hand against the table, making the other Avengers jump including the Black Widow. Tony put a chip on the table, waving through the backgrounds before finding the right one. He smiled brightly as the camera showed a hologram version of him to Hammer. 

“Stark! Where ya been? You missed last night’s fun!” Hammer waved his arms around enthusiastically, while checking his watch at the same time. “Uh huh, uh well I had some business I had to finish for today. I’m not home right now, I needed to swing down to the desert real quick.” 

“Ah, that’s too bad. Those investors wanted to meet with you today, sent me to get you from up above. You know Skyscraper! Always busy like a beehive.” Tony smiled tightly at the comments, fingers tapping against the table again. “Listen Hammer, old bud, I can’t stay for too long, I’m having a meeting soon and uh well, they hate to wait. So how about we reschedule the meeting for another time?”

“Alrighty then, I’ll let them know. You coming for the gala next week at least?” He could hear the hope in Hammer’s voice, which made it even more uncomfortable for Tony. Technically he was older then Hammer but Hammer looked his age which was _old._ So it just looked awkward now. “Um, I decided not too, not a big fan of hanging around the floating city for too long. I have my own monsters I need to fight down below in my atmosphere.” Tony’s smile tightened before Hammer nodded, waving goodbye to the camera as he slumped in relief.

“Babygirl, you gotta warn me next time, I can’t do that again. I can only hothem off for so long,” the chip connected back to the suit, while slipping further and further down the chair. “Sooo, is no one gonna talk about this or not?” Tony gave Clint the bird before just laying half out of his seat. “Ugh, alright, here’s the gist of what _I’m_ getting out of this. I am from a different universe and I guess Loki was visiting that universe so he saw me and dragged me back here.”

“Wait, so are you not the real Tony?” Clint raised his hand while asking the question, which made Tony think of him as a literal five year old right now. Tony facepalmed, trying to ignore the major headache that was coming, “I’m so real, I’ll bite your head off, Katniss Everdeen.” Clint shrunk back in his seat, glaring at Tony while holding goldfish now. “My earth has been destroyed already, well basically, there are aliens roaming the earth and most of the time I usually have a fair share of killing them. I was injured when Loki found me and I didn’t think any of it was real, thought I was um really done for I guess. Though I can’t die or age either.”

“Wait what do you mean you can’t age?” Steve frowned, looking at Tony while the rest of the Avengers’ heads swiveled back and forth between the two. “I have Extremis--”

“The virus that almost killed Pep? Tony really?” Rhodey crosses his arms while looking at Tony incredulously. Tony shrugged, “I modified it, it’s part of my body along with nanobots, that makes the first layer of my suit. Physically I look like I’m in my thirties again but my actual age is hundred and eight years old. Recently celebrated it too btw.” 

“Wait! So you're as old as those two dinosaurs over there,” Sam pointed to Steve and Bucky who only glared at him in return. “Yes, technically I’m older than them both. But back to my point, I thought Loki wasn’t real because in my universe… he dies. In fact, all of you die including the senior citizens in the back.”

“But I thought they could live forever? That’s what their file says,” Natasha piped in, frowning at the new information. “Yeah I thought that too but it’s been so long but you two died because of aliens.”

“Aliens?” Steve said sceptically, while Bucky just blinked owlishly, trying to process all of it. “Yeah, sadly, I was the only one left to live. So for forty years, I have roamed the earth, fighting monsters that you find only under your bed. There aren’t many humans that live on earth, they either left the planet entirely or they moved to the floating city.” 

“Floating city?”

“Skyscraper, a city created by man that literally floats in the air between the clouds and the galaxy. Blah, blah, errgh, that’s their motto to attract aliens and people. Only the wealthy can really live up there and a lot of people have tried to get me to stay but I never do. I’m ok with the acidic rain and dusty planet that was once very green and blue.” 

“Is that why you were crying about seeing the grass and the compound again?” Rhodey sat down next to Tony, patting him on the back gently. “Basically, I haven’t seen grass in so long, I forgot what it looked like to see a planet alive. Because of Extremis, I’m able to connect my mind to any network out there or the internet if it still existed. That’s how I was able to connect to Friday through my mind.” 

“You never activated another AI after Jarvis died, Tones.” Tony shrugged again, taking in the many gazes of his fellow teammates. “Plus I would just like to say, I’ve been sober from coffee for over fifty years now. Ran out in the twenties or thirties. I think the reason why Loki brought me back here was because maybe I did miss my family. But also to change your timeline, that’s why we kinda argued at the airport.”

“Wait so what would’ve the outcome been if you didn’t show up?”

“Well, if you guys continued the way you did, it would tear the Avengers apart for good. It’d take Bruce to come back to reunite you guys.” The mention of Bruce’s name made Natasha straighten, narrowing her eyes at Tony. “Where is he?”

“I can’t tell you that Romanov, he’s off world, that’s all I can say. When he arrived, it was a short meet up before I went into space.”

“Hear that Stevie, Stark went to Space,” Bucky poked Steve while smirking at hearing the story. Tony raised an eyebrow but only smiled in return. _His_ mate always loved reading about science and hearing Tony explain his inventions. “Can I ask, Mr. Stark, sir, why is your suit entirely black?” He watched as the young omega perked up, raising his hand shyly before looking around the room frantically. “It’s my stealth suit, it’s purpose is to not attract attention to anyone. Creatures where I lived loved seeing bright shiny things.” 

“H-how does it work, Mr. Stark?” 

“Glad you asked,” Tony sat up, putting a hand to his chest before the suit connected to his skin, detaching from the reactor. The tendrils of the suit flowed freely around Tony’s wrist, the rest of the suit doing the same thing, entirely separating from Tony. The tendrils spread onto the table, slowly making their way around each Avenger, before Tony snapped his fingers. The tendrils raised themselves before attaching themselves to Tony again swiftly, half of the suit covering one side of his body. The side not covering Tony’s face made him smirk, the other half smiling. 

“Ok, I don’t know whether I should be creeped out or not by this,” Clint narrowed his eyes at Tony before continuing to eat his goldfish. Tony wasn’t really surprised by this, the archer wasn’t really big on technology like the others. Tony shrugged again, stretching before sighing, completely exhausted from everything that just happened. “As much as this is fun, I have a completely different time period then you all do. Right now it would be nighttime--” he yawned triedly before rubbing his eyes. 

“It’s three o’clock Stark, how could it be nighttime?” Wanda blinked at him confusingly, trying to disphere what he was saying or maybe she thought Tony was crazy. “Because strega scarlatta, the sun decided to be funky after the war. So I’m tired and I’m sleeping on a really nice bed for once.”

“Didn’t have that there?”

“Mmm no, invention binges lasted long so I never really slept,” Tony walked over to the kitchen, eyes widening when he saw _actual_ food. Now, he had food but it wasn’t the best, it was dry, grainy or too chewy. Tony’s eyes widened even more when he saw strawberries, delicately touching them as if they would break in his hands. He took one single strawberry out of the bowl, staring down at it for so long, analyzing every aspect of it. 

“Did you not have fresh fruit on earth?” Tony looked up in time to see Steve’s amused expression, a hint of worry hiding behind it. He shook his head frantically at Steve before slowly putting the strawberry into his mouth. Bursts of flavor danced across his taste buds, the sweetness and slight tarte of the fruit made Tony moan obscenely. “No, I lived off of practical dirt, fruit was something you had to bargain for in the black market or offworld.” Steve’s cheeks tinted pink slightly while listening to Tony before the rest of the team had raised eyebrows at the man.

**____________**

After meeting _the_ team over, Tony finally decided to go to bed. His teammates told him the scent of sleepy omega was starting to fill the room. If he didn’t go to bed soon, all of them would fall asleep just smelling the scent of lavender and mechanical oil. So that’s exactly what Tony did, sleep, on a really nice bed that only the floating city could offer. It was hilarious to see Rhodey, Steve, Bucky, and Natasha’s reaction when they gave him pillows and blankets and he asked why.  
“Don’t you want to nest?” Natasha threw three soft blankets onto Tony’s bed while Steve and Rhodey placed different objects under the pillows and blankets. “Why would I?”

“To scent?” Steve gave him a concerned look while Tony observed all the soft things that he was given. He couldn’t remember the last time he made a nest, it was probably after _his_ Steve and Bucky passed away. When everyone was gone, he didn’t feel the need to do it anymore, it would only make him feel more alone than before. “I haven’t done that in forever, I kinda forgot how to,” Rhodey’s eyes widened while the rest of the alphas stood stock still. 

“Guys it’s fine, I don’t need it. Seriously, no wait Steve! Take that with you! Natasha! Stop hitting me with the pillow!” He was met with a glare before the four alphas wrestled him into the bed, wrapping blankets on him and around him. Before Tony knew it, he was laying in a circle of entwined blankets and pillows, blinking momentarily. “Goodnight shellhead, go to sleep.” He rolled his eyes before all four alphas left his room, the scent of happy alpha floating in the room. 

“Friday, I think I miss living alone, is that mean?”

“I do not think so Boss, I would suggest resting now. It is almost midnight here sir.” Tony laughed before burying himself into the soft blankets and sheets. He hadn’t had something like this since staying a night at Skyscraper. Hammer had dragged him to a random hotel after Tony got too drunk, paying for it and giving him room service. It was probably during the time after his mates death that for a while, Tony didn’t care if he lived or died. That period was rough, especially when he lived alone on an inhabitable planet. 

Tony looked at the lights shining down on him before his eyes started to close. The soft hum of white noise from outside calming him down.

_”Mama! Mama! Look what I found!” Tony turned in time to see Charlotte running towards him, holding a butterfly of sorts._

_“Charlotte R. Rogers-Barnes, what did I tell you about picking up things off the dirt?”_

_“But mama, it’s flying!” Charlotte’s blonde hair bounced as she smiled brightly at the older omega. Tony rolled his eyes while shaking his head at the young omega, bending down to kiss her on the head. “I know Char, but we gotta be careful. The environment here is dangerous, I don’t want you to pick up something that could hurt you, ok?”_

_“Yes, mama, can we go to the flying cloud today?” Tony laughed at the name, before picking her up while suit started to form around them both. Charlotte liked to call it her mini Iron Girl suit after her mama’s title. “We have to ask Morgan too, don’t want her to feel left out.”_

_“Yes, mama! Now can we go,” the child crossed her arms before slightly pouting at Tony. He smiled before flying them back to the pod. From there, Tony could see his other daughter sitting in the living room, drawing something from one of the holograms. They landed on the landing pad as Morgan ran out, smiling as her suit formed on her tiny body. “Wanna go to the flying cloud today, Morgie?”_

_“It’s pronounced flying city Lottie,” Morgan huffed as she walked to them before climbing into Tony’s other open arm. They giggled, playfully swatting at each other's faces while Tony flew them further and further up. Tony laughed at them both, shushing them from time to time to be quiet._

“Tony?” His eyes flew open, almost falling to the floor from all the blankets tangled around him. A pair of strong arms held Tony tightly, helping him stand. Tony’s eyes met the blue-grey ones, realizing now that he was probably giving off a distressed scent. “Your AI told us you were having a nightmare or something,” Tony blinked at Bucky before understanding what he was saying. “Sorry, what time is it?”

“Two in the morning, I was getting Steve some water.” 

“Oh… oh my god! I’m so sorry then, jeez, I hope I didn’t wake you.” One side of Bucky’s mouth turned up, before awkwardly patting Tony’s shoulder. He straightened before gripping Bucky’s hand tightly, forgetting he wasn’t going to be flying anywhere tonight. “Sorry, I just need some leverage, it’s been a while since I actually used my feet.” Tony wobbled on his legs before taking one step at a time, Bucky offering both his hands to use. He didn’t exactly know where he was going but Tony just went where there wasn’t any elevated ground. He could see the amusement flashing in Bucky’s eyes as they walked further and further to the main part of the compound. 

Tony finally managed to get to the kitchen, almost slipping a few times. “That wasn’t so bad was it?” Bucky rolled his eyes before picking Tony up bridal style, carrying him outside of the compound where the water was. He let Tony down gently as the omega inched further and further down to the water, arms hanging out to balance himself. The alpha watched curiously as Tony slowly edged toward the water, crouching down to look at it closer. 

He breathed in heavily---water---what man had wanted for so long after the Infinity War. Tony hadn’t seen water a long time. There were only a few times where he saw it, travelling from the desert or in an abandoned hole in the states. The reason why people stopped going to water was because of what was underneath it that scared them. There were creatures like alien serpents or something that hid underneath, Tony almost got eaten alive by one. He slowly lifted a hand out to it, expecting razor sharp teeth to snatch him. His hand rested against the surface of the water, feeling the coolness against his fingertips before slowly letting his hand sink in. 

Tony breathed heavily, his hand floating in the water, shaking from the feeling itself. _He took this all away, and for what?_. He wanted to scream, scream out everything he ever felt, Tony lost people, family, friends and all because a purple grape wanted to go on a genocide. He didn’t realize Extremis activating, the heat crawling over his skin, his blue eye starting to grow brighter. Bucky was standing behind Tony, staying silent but not sure, hearing the faint patter of tears hitting the water. He decided to do the only thing that would be helpful, which was to comfort the sad omega. 

He gently pulled Tony into his arms, forcing Tony to lay against Bucky’s chest as his hand was pulled from the water. Tony wept quietly, his sobs turning into hiccups as he turned, clutching Bucky’s sleep shirt tightly, scenting him. Bucky’s nose filled with the scent of lavender and mechanical oil, an undertone of… his scent and Steve’s? Bucky frowned but pushed away the question, trying to sooth the omega back to sleep. When Tony started to slump a little, Bucky picked him up, carrying him back to the compound while feeling Tony’s small hands hold tightly onto him. He wanted to know why there was a scent of him and Steve on Tony, technically Bucky had only met Tony _recently_ so why was this happening?

**____________**

Tony had scheduled a meeting today with the Accords Council, a bunch of bloody bastards in his opinion. But oh did Tony have plans for how this would go today… no one was ready for this. After spending two days trying to get used to walking again and relearning everything on _this_ earth. Tony was finally ready to hatch his plan with the Old World, and he was gonna continue it whether anyone liked it or not. He wasn’t going to be stopping for anyone at all, family or not.

“So Tony, what’s your plan for today?” He was looking over a list of things to do as Steve and Bucky sat on stools next to him. “I have a meeting with the Council, changing a few things I think, why?” Steve blushed when Tony made eye contact with him while Bucky just elbowed him in the side. “Well the team wants a team bonding night tonight so if you're free…” Tony smirked, looking up at Steve again before looking back down to hide his blush. “I’d love that, sure. My plans won’t take too long.” 

He turned his back to them before walking out of the kitchen, and to his room. There, Tony entered his walk-in closet, something he hadn’t had in a long time. He stopped wearing suits when the economy was basically destroyed by pillagers. Tony touched the fabric of each suit, feeling the softness of them or how well tailored they were. But back to the task at hand; Ross never knew Tony was omega, he thought he was just another knothead alpha that wanted control of the Avengers--which was wrong in so many ways. So, this meant being an entirely different Tony than he would’ve been almost sixty years ago. 

Now, Tony never really mentioned this little section in his closet, not even to his late mates. That took some time before he finally opened up to them about it. But Tony liked wearing heels, from time to time because god, were they uncomfortable. Shout out to all the ladies or anyone in general that could handle them more than a few hours. He remembered in Skyscraper how men wearing heels or anything feminine was such a normal thing, it was hilarious to see. 

Tony found a pair of black pointed heels in the back, picking them up gently while smiling with fondness. He remembered getting these somewhere in New York City, at one of the Macy’s stores. Tony smirked, he remembered he was in a rush to get to a meeting and his shoes weren’t Pepper approved. He grabbed one of the suits from the rack, internally jumping up and down as he changed. The end result was wonderful, a double breasted black suit jacket with perfectly fitted pants and the heels. A pretty good day to be in the Old World right now, and with that came the sweetest revenge for those that ruined his life. 

Tony slipped the heels on with ease before walking out of the closet and out of his room, practically waltzing down the hallways. 

The arc reactor was slightly glowing underneath it all but no one would know, especially not Ross. The noise of the heels clacked against the hard ground as Tony walked more and more. He laughed a little before entering the kitchen to say one final good morning and to make sure he wasn’t going insane. Tony entered the kitchen as quietly as he could, while admiring his _very alive_ team chatting or talking with each other. Tony walked into the kitchen, making his rounds with everyone by kissing them on the cheek or forehead. “Is that appropriate for work, Tony?” Rhodey raised a sceptical brow at him while Steve and Bucky just watched him.

“Oh this old thing? Yes, it’s been a long awaited platypus. Gonna knock their socks right off their feet today.” Even with heels, Tony still had to stand on his toes to kiss Rhodey’s forehead. He could see the slight tint of pink on his cheeks before Tony moved to kiss Steve and Bucky. Bucky shoved Steve a little before standing up fully, which only made Steve even more annoyed. “Ok, ok, boys, stop, you're gonna get hurt. Hey!” Tony swatted them both on the head, biting his lip from smiling while Steve and Bucky both growled at each other. 

“Ok, I have-” he kissed Bucky on the cheek and forehead quickly, “to go to this meeting, otherwise Bucky bear will be going to prison. I will be” Tony shoved Steve down a little to kiss him on the cheek and nose before waving at them, “back to tonight and uh, keep an eye on uh Terminator over.” Tony waved goodbye and finally walked out the door, getting in his car and leaving behind the compound. Today was going to be all about changing the past because he could control and no one could get in his way. Of course, having that thought in his head was probably not a good idea out loud but can you blame him? 

He arrived at the tower, where some of his staff was waiting for him already. Tony knew Pepper would be in her office so he didn’t bother to ask. He sat alone at the head of table while waiting; Tony never thought he would see this room again, at the same time it felt different. He felt more powerful than ever before and he didn’t have to share that power with anyone else in this world. His phone buzzed as Tony welcomed the Council members into the conference room, waiting by the door for Secretary Ross. 

He opened his phone to see a message from Steve, a picture of Bucky talking to Shuri over facetime. It must’ve been about the trigger words, the plan was to get them all out and test it. If the trigger words were a success, Bucky would be able to join the Avengers and fight alongside Steve. Tony had forgotten about it since Bucky had been so relaxed over the last few days. Anyone would have thought he was perfectly fine until the trigger words were mentioned, that is. 

Tony smiled before he saw Ross walk through the door, the musky scent of alpha reaching his nose. Tony scrunched his nose up at the smell before he continued to the conference table. He sat down at the head, while the Council waited for him to begin. “I would just like to say that in this meeting, I will be discussing something different today. Any questions?”

One of the council women raised her hand, a representative from the French government. “Monsieur Stark, your scent, it has changed no? Tony laughed at the question before nodding, “oui, I’m no longer hiding my scent.” He wanted to laugh at all the different expressions on the council members’ faces, already feeling the judgement.

“Mr. Stark, why is that you are unmated?” Ross cocked his head to the side at Tony. He was looking at him as if he was prey, waiting to eat him. Tony knew he hated Ross for a reason and this was it. Ross still believed that omegas should stay at home and take care of the children. “I am going to ignore that question,” Tony folded his hands together on the table while glaring at Ross, “I have a few changes I’d like to add.”

He stood up, heels clacking against the floor as he walked around the room. “If,” Tony let there be a pause before continuing, “ if you don’t agree with me, then you can walk right out that door.” He smirked when they frowned at him which only made Tony more excited.

“The first thing I want is for James Barnes to be released of all charges related to the bombing in Vienna.”

“How do we know he’s not lying?” 

“Because the real man was a man named Helmut Zemo, wanted revenge for the Avengers killing his team in Sokovia. He was able to frame Barnes for the bombing.” The council members all nodded before they agreed to it. Tony stilled watched Secretary Ross as he continued to explain the things. He hated how Ross was looking at him, and boy, did Tony wish the team was here. 

At the end of the meeting, Tony ended up adding changes to the Accords and getting the charges off Bucky. The council left all except for Ross, he was lingering at the table. “Ya know, I have this thing I’ve always wanted to do Ross… can you guess what that is?” 

“I have an idea,” Ross smirked at him while Tony just wanted to gag. He reached into his pocket before the tendrils of the suit started to form around his right arm. “Oh I’ll show you Secretary Ross,” he watched as the older man’s face fell when the repulsor was aimed at him. 

“Are you out of your damn mind! You’ll be charged with murder!”

“No I won’t, because they’ll never find out. You only wanted to control the Avengers. You knew the Accords would split us apart.”

“You son of—!” The man fell to the floor, a whole in his chest as Tony glared down at him. “Fair is fair, Rossie.” He kicked the limp body before looking outside, thank god the conference rooms didn’t have glass. One question was clear now, _what to do with the body?_ Alright so maybe Tony didn’t think through all of the plan but it was on his todo list! “Only one person would know what to do,” he pondered the statement before taking out his phone and dialing the number.

**____________**

“So you killed Ross and didn’t know what to do with the body, so you called me?” The auburn alpha stared at Tony with an unimpressed look painted on her face. “Did you think this through?”

“Yes of course I did Nat! I just don’t know how to get rid of the body. Please, can you help me?” Tony pouted at her before Natasha finally gave in. “You're lucky that I wasn’t assigned any meetings with Pepper or the Council today.” She crouched down to Ross’s dead body, using her foot to turn the body over. “Well you're in luck, there’s no blood on the floor, so no bleach is needed.” Together, they dragged the body through the emergency exits of the tower, trying to not attract too much attention from anyone. 

Natasha grunted before they threw the body into Tony’s trunk. Tony panted heavily before getting into the driver’s seat, Nat following. “I know where to drop the body, but he’s gonna be found at some point Antoshka.”

“I'm fine with that!” He sped up on the road, making it completely out of the city before they were close to the Hudson River. Tony looked at Natasha sceptically who only shrugged in return; they dragged the body out before throwing it into the water. Tony looked down as the body along with the current, _he deserved it_. “I can tell you have changed Antoshka, whatever happened out there softened you, what you had.” 

“I only ever wanted what was best for this team, I let what Zemo planned ruin that. But I know Steve didn’t want it to happen that way.” Natasha touched his shoulder one last time, smiling softly at him. “I’m not going to let this happen again.” 

“I doubt that you will.” 

They drove home in silence, music from the radio playing as they arrived at the compound. Natasha smirked at Tony before they both walked into the main rooms. Tony grinned at all of the team being there before feeling strong hands on his shoulders, finding the tight knots in his muscles. He purred at the gesture, turning around to smile at Steve before he was forced to sit on a stool. Rhodey handed him some fresh blueberries while Bucky pulled the heels off his feet. “It seems I was missed today.” 

“How was the meeting?” Rhodey sat down next to Tony as he saw Clint, Natasha, and Vision arguing over the tv remote while Wanda was playing with Sam with her powers. “It went,” Tony hid his smirk behind the blueberry, “very well platypus. But enough about that! What are we doing tonight for team night?”

“The team wants to know more about your past life on your earth. We voted on it.” Steve plopped a blueberry into his mouth as Tony raised an eyebrow at Rhodey who just shrugged in return. “Alright, fine, I’ll show you some of my memories then. How about the time I was forced to become an omegan princess on an alien planet?” They all perked up at the mention of it and Tony purred; it was a half decent memory that he was ok telling. 

“They didn’t really care that I was male, but forced me to dress more feminine so that was not fun.” The Iron Man faceplate formed into his hands before Friday silently turned it on. He turned the lights off and placed the faceplate on the counter. 

_”Friday, remind me of why we still live here?”_

_“Boss likes the memories it holds here and that Skyscraper is terrible.” Tony smirked at the AI’s feminine voice answering. He turned ACDC on and blasted it as he pulled pieces together from the pod that were damaged. Tony grunted as he pushed the pieces back into place, the stabilization of gravity beeping for correction._

_Tony fixed the balance and after that, it was pretty good. The pod was stabilized again and there would be no need for emergency landing. But what was not good was the atmosphere opening, strange ships flying in order down to the earth. “Fri, we got a read on who that is?”_

_“I’m detecting unknown life forms landing in the distance. I suggest abandoning the pod Boss.”_

_“Abandoning?--- no we can’t abandon this! I just fixed it!”_

_“Boss if you don’t move now, they will find us.” Tony huffed, floating in the air before he landed semi on the ground. He was hovering as he saw the strange creatures walk towards him. Before Tony could do anything, they aimed something at him, making him freeze in midair. “Ah he is human, he would be a great prize for the emperor!”_

_“No! He would do well if we sold him to the Collector! The Collector will give us a good price!” Tony tried moving but one of the humans? Humans shoved a muzzle on him, making Tony roll his eyes even more. “I say we make him a princess! Then we can manipulate him to get what we want!”_

_“Ha! Are you out of your mind woman!”_

_“He smells of omega sir! Give him to me, from there I can send him to the Sovereign or the Kree-Lar.” Tony tried to move but he was slapped across the face, growling at the hit from the alien male. “Do not injure our prize! We must keep him healthy!” The female alien came forward, her skin was gold before it turned to a normal color of olive skin. She gently grabbed him while the others gathered samples from the eroding earth as she pulled him towards the ship._

_“What is your name terran?” Tony grunted out a response, glaring at her through his eyes and the muzzle.”_

“Wait, you didn’t even fight back?” Clint stood up, flailing his arms back before his alpha snatched him back down. Tony just laughed, “it was a long day, ok? I was tired. No one told me I was getting kidnapped from earth.” 

_“I’m sorry for them hitting you, little omega. They don’t realize how important you are.” She touched the omega’s cheekbone before Tony jerked away. She carefully unclasped the back of the muzzle, smiling softly at him. “My name is Anthony, that’s it.” She smiled at him before sitting down while grabbing a needle from the bag. He jerked away, trying to kick his legs before the women shushed him, “calm down omega, it’s only for you to sleep. You will be in your new home shortly.”_

_That was the last thing Tony remembered before his eyes started to close. When Tony woke up, he was floating in nothing but air, apparently gravity didn’t exist all of a sudden. He looked down to see his body in a… dress? Of sorts. The dress was really an asymmetric black dress that was pleated? He wasn’t really focused on the details right now considering he was kidnapped. His whole right arm was covered in black tulle and lace along with spikes on the shoulder._

_He was lifted out of the air and onto the ground while the same women came towards him. She was holding a mirror as she walked towards him. “Look little omega, your procedure has finished and you look utterly… beautiful.” Tony frowned before looking in the mirror, they hadn’t done anything to his face but what procedure?_

_“What procedure?”_

_“Why, to get rid of your extra appendage… down there,” she pointed to his lower regions before Tony’s eyes widened. “You removed my dick?!” The woman could tell he was starting to panic so she shushed him with a finger. “It was in the way, we replaced it with the necessary female parts. You now have two wombs and twice as many eggs.”_

“That is illegal ma’am!” Clint screeched, a pillow thrown at the hologram as Steve, Natasha, and Bucky all blinked at what they just saw. Tony only smiled at the reactions while drinking a glass of whiskey. “Apparently the only reason they really did that was because they wanted to harvest my eggs to use. I escaped before they could sell me off to the Collector.” Clint came over, smothering the smaller omega in his arms and nuzzling him. “Well that means twice as many pups to carry right?”

“Clint!” Natasha swatted him over the head before patting Tony’s head. He just grinned softly at them before continuing to play the memory. 

_”You have done well Mistress. This omega will surely get us a good price.” Tony glared at the blue man’s words while the evil women started his makeup. They were on the planet Knowhere, where the Collector would be._

_Tony had heard of this place a few times, the Guardians had mentioned it, specifically Nebula did. The other alien men known as Kree followed him and the mistress onto the ship. Tony stumbled a bit with the heels he was wearing, the heel was a sharpened knife, a weapon ready to use in his opinion. There was metal encasing his left calf up to mid thigh. The other heel was just a black chunky thigh high heel, both very unbalanced at the moment._

_The mistress pulled out blankets and pillows, throwing them into a small room. She gently shoved Tony into the room before throwing a smile at him when she left. Tony looked outside in time to see---the stars, darkness and the stars. He stood there, too amazed to say anything else as the window showed the many stars and galaxies in view. Tony pressed his fingers to the window, watching with an open mouth at how beautiful it was._

_“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” He jumped back to see a robot--or no, an android--making her way towards him. Her skin was white but her face was a tan color, her synthetic hair was black. Tony could see the lines of where the parts of her body connected, the whirring sound of her ligaments moving. “I will be your servant from here on out, my name is Zara.” Tony smiled at her gently before shaking her hand, “my name is Anthony but I guess I should be correcting that since the whole getup and everything.”_

_She only giggled in return, nodding at him, “yes, Antonia it is then? My mistress tells me you are from earth. I’m surprised you survived that frightful place, such a shame that it was destroyed by the Mad Titan.” Zara bowed her head towards him, a metal hand pressed against her chest in acknowledgement to him. He was surprised that he was treated with such respect from all these people or aliens in their case. “Thank you I guess?”_

_“I remember earth to be such a beautiful place, full of life and movement. I heard technology was in its prime there, was it not?”_

_“Yes, it was, I was a certified genius, a philanthropist. Stuff like that got me in trouble most of the time. Someone once said that they knew men ten times better than me which was probably true.” The android cocked her head to the side curiously before continuing on, “was this person important to you?” Tony smiled, touching her hand as he remembered Steve and Bucky. “Yes, in all honesty he was. The most self-righteous--or righteous in general---person that you’d know. He was smart, fast, always had a plan and wore spangly spandex sometimes.”_

_“Was he your mate?”_

_“My mate?” Tony looked at her confused as the android just smiled at him. “Well, I only assumed because you have two bond marks on your neck. Was he one of them?”_

_“No, I-I,” he swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to stop the tears from forming, “it was a long time ago. But he died and so did the other one.”_

_“Do you miss them?”_

_“I miss them every goddamn day that I breathe.”_

Tony’s breathing stopped at the memory, even as it continued on. He didn’t realize the tears that had fallen as he watched. He breathed in heavily, trying to shake away any sadness that was drawing near in his head. He got up, moving to the fridge as the team was still watching the hologram projecting his memory. Tony felt the rush of cool air against his face as he moved to get ice cream, his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks before he moved again. He closed the fridge again, breathing in deeply before moving back to his original seat. 

He sat down just as the memory was nearing its end which was Tony’s escape. 

_Tony lunged at the last of the guards as he fumbled to get scalpel out of his side. He snarled at the mistress, who only fell to her knees, hands clasped together. “Mercy omega princess! Mercy! I was only doing what I thought was right!” He glared at her as he shot the last of Xandar guards before grabbing Zara. “You stole my eggs! You stole my eggs and sold them to the Collector! That is unforgivable!” He spat in her face before pushing her out of the airlock, sealing the door to muffle her screams._

_The ship was crashing further and further into the earth’s atmosphere as Tony held Zara. “Hang on Zara! Come on, breathe for me! We’re almost there! Zara?” His voice broke off as Zara weakly lifted a hand to his face. Her breathing was becoming weaker and weaker by the second as they started to fall faster and faster. “I wish for you the life you’ve always dreamed of, Antonia. Promise me that.” Tony’s breathing broke, tears streaming down his face as he clutched her body close to him._

_“No, no!”_

_“Boss, you're about to land!” Tony held her body close to him, tears continuing to fall as he squeezed his eyes shut. He screamed in pain, wailing into the open air as no one in the galaxy could hear him except himself. The ship plummeted to the watery depths of the earth, landing in the water with a splash. “Boss, you need to get out of there, now!”_

_The water started to fill the ship as Tony trembled, holding Zara’s forehead to his, he closed his eyes before kissing her on the head. “I’ll see you in the stars, Zara.” The water started to engulf the ship even more, as Tony used his last breaths to swim to the ceiling of the ship to get more air. He looked around frantically before seeing the airlock again, he took a deep breath, swimming to the airlock and pulling the latch._

_Tony kicked and trashed, trying to get to the surface, his hands reaching the surface first. He kicked and swam with all his might, trying to reach the surface before it was too late. He was almost there when something stopped him, he looked downwards._

_Tony looked through his blurry vision, looking back and forth between the ship and land. He closed his eyes before opening them again. “This isn’t real.” He unclasped the heavy metal heel, kicking it free before doing the same to the other one. He kicked as hard as he could, grunting as he avoided flying objects and swam closer and closer to the surface again._

_The anxiety leveled off as a hand made its way out of the water, followed by an elbow, an arm, a shoulder and so on. Tony’s mouth was open in triumph as he broke the surface finally, swimming faster and faster to land again. He never thought he would be so happy to be back here again, after the journey he went through._

_Tony landed on muddy sand, panting heavily as sand smeared onto his face. He removed the tubes connecting to his chest and arc reactor. He collapsed to his knees, hands digging into the dirty sand as tears mixed with the taste of seawater. Tony stood up, one leg at a time before he wobbled a little, ripping off the sleeve and then the muzzle covering his face._

_“Boss, I’ll take over from here, you can rest.” The words made Tony feel better as he panted heavily, the drops of red rain falling from the sky on him as he stood up._

_This was home to him_

Tony smiled at his past self, the thought wasn’t heard aloud, but Tony agreed. This would be his home forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda tried with this chapter, the ending of it is kinda sad but it will get better. I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the team travel Asgard and discover a few things while they are there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will sort of follow Thor: Ragnorak but will diverge from the original timeline. Also, Tony is able to absorb the stones into the suit without dying.

Every time he wakes up, he feels like someone is waiting for him. Tony doesn’t actually know who but it always feels like he’s running out of time somehow. Which is why most of the time, Tony barely sleeps, he ends up wandering around the compound, trying to remember what he was supposed to do. The Accords were going pretty well, the whole team had signed up and now, it was time for change in his opinion. 

Before Tony knew it, the year 2017 rolled around already and he was still trying to figure out what to do. But he had an idea---find Thor and Loki--and find the Infinity Stones, because that was important. If Tony could get ahead of Thanos in some way, he could save _this_ universe from the same fate that his universe did. Which is why Tony was trying to contact Loki right now, the bastard was definitely doing something on Asgard right now. 

Tony also knew that Loki was still alive, just not for too long. He also knew that Peter would have some trouble with a few construction works who got a hold of weapons from the New York battle. But he figured he could just ask Steve and Natasha to watch over the kid while he figured this out. If memory serves him right, the Guardians have the power stone and somehow Loki got the space stone after Asgard was destroyed. Which is the downfall of him personally so there’s that too to prevent. Tony wants to be able to save everyone from dying at the hands of Thanos. 

Which is why, now, Tony was pacing through the halls of the compound at three in the morning. No one was up so it wasn’t a huge problem, right? After sharing the fond memory of being an omega slave or princess, (one of the two works), Tony realized he’d need to hide any memory or mention of Steve or Bucky. He wasn’t sure if either soldier was ready to hear about that so for now, it’s kept secret until Tony decided it was time. 

A burst of green magic materialized into Loki as Tony stopped abruptly in front of him. “Where have you been?” 

“My apologies Stark, I didn’t believe I ran on your schedule.” Tony rolled his eyes at the omega, grabbing his hand and dragging him to a conference table. “I need to go back, Loki, there’s stuff I need that I can bring back.” The prince looks at Tony, narrowing his eyes before glaring completely at Tony, which only makes Tony angrier. “Loki, I’m serious, you brought me for a reason, please?” His eyes widen slightly, lip jutting out at Loki before he huffs. “Fine, but only for a few minutes, that world is dangerous.” 

In a flash, they were back on the dark dusty ground again, the harsh wind blowing in Tony’s face. He sees the pod in the distance before seeing Loki standing near it. “Really!” Tony rushes forward just as he hears the growls of something in the distance. He runs as fast as he can, the suit starting to form midrun, lifting Tony into the air. He lands on the roof of the pod with a thud, meeting green eyes as he comes down. “Your no help at all, Lokster,” Loki rolled his eyes at him before they entered the pod. 

“Fri, any intrusions while I was gone?” 

“No, Boss.” Tony made it down to his lab, finding the things he needed and running backup in time. Loki was standing on the roof just as a... dragon came flying through? “LOKI! Why is there a dragon outside my home?!” Loki turned around, arms stretched out proudly while the dragon growled in return, “I was bored Anthony, you took forever.” 

“I was only gone for two minutes,” he avoided a sharp claw to the face as he walked closer to Loki. Loki shrugged before the omega snapped his fingers, the dragon disappearing. Loki grabbed Tony’s arm, running off the roof as the suit’s tendrils curled around his wrists. “Loki!” He fell through a hole before landing on the ground, mouth agape from yelling. Tony gripped his small box of the things he brought back, looking around frantically before relaxing. He breathed in and out, trying to calm down his racing heartbeat at the moment. 

“Tony?” Tony opened one eye, looking in time to see a worried Steve and Bucky approaching him. He didn’t even realize the suit was still formed around him until Steve crouched down next to him. Bucky looked down from his view, which only made Tony feel even smaller right now. The faceplate flew up while he could smell the calming alpha pheromones that Steve was trying to send off. He groaned before rolling onto his side, trying to ignore the alphas’ scents. 

“I’m too old for this, I hate Reindeer games. He’s a menace.” Sitting up finally, Tony looked at the super soldiers before getting up completely. He turned away from them before throwing a reassuring smile, walking quickly to the lab. The doors closed quickly as he finally sat down to examine the things he brought back. 

“I hope this thing still works.”

**____________**

It took a good four more months of actively trying to get his equipment to work, but finally luck was on Tony’s side again. He called it a space gps, using a system beyond just a satellite, it reached the far ends of the galaxies and its many planets in any way possible. In simple terms, Tony was able figure out a way to find communication beyond just earth.

Which is why he was able to send a message to Asgard, specifically to Loki, who was playing the Allfather at the moment. Technically, all of this was starting to make sense more, after Thor fought Dark Elves (apparently _that’s_ a thing), Loki _apparently_ died. Or so everyone thought? Turns out Loki was and is alive now, but what he did with the real Allfather is an important question. A question that Tony doesn’t have time to read into at the moment. 

But, Loki did get the message so there must’ve been an explanation for a rainbow to come shining down on him right now. It happened when Tony was outside, alone, figuring his life out as usual when it came raining down on him. The rest of the Avengers quickly followed as Tony looked up, covering his eyes from being blinded.

“What is that thing?” Clint squints up at the sky as Tony starts to float in the air more. He squeaks when Steve makes a grab for his hand as he rises higher and higher. Before Tony knew it, all his fellow Avengers grabbed onto each other, before they started to float. “We need umbrellas and then we can be Mary Poppins!” 

“Tony shut up!”

“Antoshka!” The speed they were going at increased before they moved fast, Tony barely caught his breath before they were speeding through the ways of space to who knows where. Tony didn’t even realize he was consciously holding onto Steve’s waist until they all landed ungracefully in another place. Tony moaned in pain before using his armour to slide away, the uneasy feeling of car sickness coming on. 

He made it in time to throw up in an empty bucket, thankful that he didn’t eat that much this morning on this frightful day. Tony felt hands soothe his back as he finally finished, gagging at the smell of the mess he made. “Ugh, too fast, too fucking fast.” Steve gave him a look of sympathy before he walked forward, noticing a guy with tattoos on his head holding the sword. “Ah, you must be the Avengers! The Allfather had sent for you, I hope your journey was well.” 

Tony glared harder at the man, hearing his teammates slowly moving away from his scent of uncomfortability and anger. He was the first to leave, almost stomping before the portal opened again. Tony squeaked in time to face guts splattering onto him and the screams of two girls running out of the exit. He scowled while wiping off the green guts of the monster, before glaring at the culprit who started it all. 

Although Tony was surprised to see Thor standing in front of them all, Mjolnir hanging from his wrist. “Ah, brothers of Shield, what are you doing here?” Tony huffed before walking away, arms crossed over his chest. He turned back to all the Avengers looking at him before he glared at them, “are you guys gonna stand there all day?” Tony walked away, making his way over the rainbow bridge, now dubed the pride bridge. He didn’t care whether anyone was annoyed or not that Thor just came crashing in with dragon guts but seriously. Tony wasn’t aware that some of the alphas, specifically two super soldiers were watching the way he walked across the bridge. Until they decided to run up to him, practically picking up Tony and throwing him over Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Ack! I’m not a sack of potatoes, Bucky!” He swatted at Bucky’s back before Bucky started to laugh, making Tony blush even more. Eventually they made it across the bridge before walking through the palace and the wonderful city of Asgard. They finally reached the heart of the city; Tony getting blinded by a gold statue of Loki hurt his head. “I’m so glad I never decided to get a statue of myself. Buckaroo, remind me to never do that.” 

The Avengers followed Thor into the theatre, all standing stock still when they saw what was happening before them. There the sort-of-allfather was, lounging on a lounge chair with grapes halfway through his mouth. Tony scowled at the omega, Loki could at least have the decency of not being in one of his illusions. 

Tony walked straight up to Loki, smacking him in the face before stealing the grapes he was eating. The omega was so off-guard, he lost control of his illusion, which only made Tony laugh even more. “You little—Thor!” Tony watched as Loki scrambled to his feet, the scent of nervousness and anxiety fresh in the air. He smirked before grabbing a goblet of wine, drinking swiftly while shoving more grapes in his mouth. 

“Where’s father?” Thunder started to rumble as the Avengers just watched, Clint somehow finding a bowl of fruit to eat while watching. “Look, not that I would love to hear about family issues right now, I’m just wondering why I’m here.” Tony looked at Loki questionably before Loki sighed, shoulders sagging at hearing those words. 

“I want to try something with you, Anthony,” 

“It can’t be a threesome or something. I’m too old for that.” Loki rolled his eyes at the comment before continuing, “no, I am curious about something. But I have a feeling that I won’t be here for long.” 

“Well, tell me now so I don’t get my hopes up for something exciting.” He earned a swat to the head by Steve before Loki guided them under the palace. There, Thor placed a weird looking skull crown on one of the pedestals before the Avengers. Loki stopped in front of the… Tesseract. “Umm, is this a safe idea, Loki? I’d like to know before we go any further.” 

“Well, considering you aren’t exactly human, I think we will deal with it, Anthony.” Tony narrowed his eyes before Loki grabbed the tesseract off the pedestal. He threw it to the ground, watching as the cube broke in a thousand pieces. Beneath it was a stone, an _infinity_ stone, uh oh. 

“Ok, now what?” Loki smirked before handing it to Tony, his hand wavering over it before taking it. He looked it over in the palm of his hand, the very existence of the Infinity stone burning Tony’s skin. In his head, there was an impulse, a voice murmuring, _take it, use it_. Before Tony knew what he was doing, he shoved the stone in his mouth, swallowing it completely. 

“Did you just—” Tony shook his head frantically before he let out a painful gasp, feeling something spread throughout his chest quickly. “Stand back everyone!” He turned his hand up, seeing his skin crackle with blue before he looked up to meet Steve’s eyes. Tony’s eyes widened before collapsing to his knees, the pain searing through him, hands trying to reach for anything in particular. 

He didn’t even realize the suit was forming around him until it was silent again, no movements being heard. Tony felt a tap against the faceplate, his hand flying to grab the wrist of the intruder’s hand before he heard more movement. “Tony, hey, open up doll,” it disappeared as he panted heavily, taking in gulps of fresh air. The scent in the room smelled of stressed omega, making the team only more anxious to calm him down at the moment. 

There were flashbacks coming, making Tony only see what was in front of him. 

_A battlefield, where dead bodies were laying everywhere he was standing. He looked down to see pools of blood forming at his feet and hands grabbing at him. He looked up to the sky to see Skyscraper floating in the clouds, oblivious to what was going on down here._

_The gravity disappeared, making him float in the air, up to the sky, turning upside to the world. The suit unwrapped itself from him as Tony floated more and more. There were hands reaching for him, everything was out of reach for him._

_“Please don’t leave me,” He turned to see Steve holding onto him, hand tightly wrapped around his wrist._

Tony gasped awake, feeling lightheaded at the sudden memory in his head. His eyes moved everywhere frantically until he looked to the sky. He jumped to his feet before running out of the palace, where he could have a moment to breathe. The suit formed around him as Tony jumped into the air, the tendrils slithering over his body as he turned upside down in the sky. He floated up further before looking down from his view, seeing Asgard upside down. 

There are no monsters here, no threats, nothing yet at least. There were so many things that were pointing to Tony leaving now and living like the way it was before. Tony’s arm rises, reaching for the golden city as it shines before his very eyes. There are tears falling from his eyes, silently as he closes his eyes again, floating in the air. 

_“I love you, forever and always.” Tony cries as Bucky’s hand caresses his face weakly before letting an exhale of breath out. He looks down at the alpha, tears blurry his face before looking at both alphas. Tony gets up though, kissing both alphas one final time before turning to the creatures that hit his alphas._

_He runs, runs harder than he ever thought possible but Tony fires bullets and repulsors at the enemies. Blood is oozing from his side before he hits each of them, yelling as he hits each target. Before Tony knows it, there’s blood and piles of bodies surrounding him as he collapses to his knees in defeat. Tony runs back to his alphas before looking at both of them, a wave of sickness running through him. He can also feel the bond breaking, he’s losing the feeling of Bucky and Steve nearby too. Their scents have become rotten as their bodies bleed out and dry from the air._

_“I love you too, forever.”_

_Tony stands up as the sky becomes darker as he stands alone in this world. “The world is upside down right now, my loves, but I can promise you this. I’ll fight for everything that we ever believed in.” The next day, he digs two graves for Steve and Bucky as their bodies are covered in their original uniforms. The stealth uniform was the only thing Tony could find that was under Steve’s original uniforms. The winter soldier outfit that Bucky always wore with Hydra was still there, it was funny to see Bucky in it._

_They were both in glass coffins while being sealed tightly to avoid their bodies from rotting. The chemicals Tony put in would keep them from rotting ever again along with the seal. It was hard to clean their bodies of the blood and dirt they had gotten._

_“Tony.” He jumped, almost dropping the shovel onto Bucy’s coffin before looking at the screen in front of him. A hologram of both Steve and Bucky appeared in front of him causing fresh tears to appear. His hand touched their small faces, a finger almost passing through the hologram before stopping. “If your seeing this right now, it probably means we’re dead--”_

_“Don’t say that, punk. You're gonna scare him if he ever sees this. Not that I hope he ever sees this.” On-screen Bucky looks at the camera with a quirk of an eyebrow while Steve rolls his eyes at him. “Tony, if you ever see this, it means we’re dead or dying. We had Friday set this up if anything ever changed but I really hope nothing ever does.”_

_“We just want to tell you that, no matter what happens to us, to you, to all three of us. You have to promise that you won’t mourn our deaths forever. Stevie and I know that the bond will probably break or fade if we die.”_

_“Just remember, if or when we die and it’s somehow before you, there’s a box of clothes in your closet. It might take some digging around but you’ll find it. There’s stuff in there like our dog tags and t-shirts Buck and I have worn.”_

_“It’s our way of telling you that it’s ok to feel lonely… but not forever love.” It almost looks like it hurts Bucky to even say those words plus Steve was the same way. In fact, the whole video clip looks like something both Steve and Bucky never wanted to do. But perhaps it was something that Steve or Bucky, maybe even both, worried about for Tony. The video ended too quickly for Tony and he swallowed before looking back at Bucky’ body._

_They left boxes of clothing for him, their dog tags, their scents. They were ready for this, if or when it ever happened and it did. Tony just wished for a moment that maybe it was him that should’ve taken the hit. He knew Steve would smack him for even thinking that in the first place._

_“It won't be the same without you both here, but I promise to keep your legacy strong. No matter what happens. Goodbye.” Tear drops fall onto their coffins before Tony grabs a handful of dirt, dropping it into each coffin as the coffins move further away._

Tony landed on the Bifrost, feeling lightheaded by everything he just saw. His mouth opens a little as his hands have blue traveling through the suit. Before his very eyes, Tony watches as the infinity stone takes shape, forming a gauntlet to accommodate the stone. He gasps as a surge of power suddenly rushes over him, making him wince before groaning. The blue stands out against the black suit as Tony turns around, feeling only two pairs of eyes on him as he turns. 

There are blue eyes, two different shades as they come closer and closer to his own. Tony doesn’t move, only watching as he feels a hand slither up his waist, another sliding along the juncture of his neck. It feels familiar, like something Tony hasn’t experienced in a very long time before. He shivers when there’s a metal hand touching his face before smelling a familiar scent. 

He can feel Extremis flowing with the power of the infinity stone in his blood. Tony’s eyes glow, one brown and one blue, as he feels their hands soothing him. The scents of winter and charcoal filled his nose before Tony clutched Steve’s hand. “This was a mistake—”

“Why?” He feels Bucky’s hand touch his face before Tony looks at him and then Steve. “I don’t know if I can save you,” his voice cracks a little as he touches Bucky’s face gently. Bucky frowns while pulling Tony into a bone-crushing hug, trying to scent him. “What do you mean “save us”.” 

He pulled back from Bucky’s hold before looking at both of the soldiers. “Because you died, both of you did,” there are fresh tears falling down his face. He runs his hands through Bucky’s long brown hair before giving him a water grin. “I remember when you cut your hair, Sam almost cut your ear.” He laughed quietly before moving to Steve, hands touching his face fiercely. 

“You were always too righteous and good in my universe. Even when I couldn’t see it,” his hands shook as they roamed Steve’s face. He sobbed as he kissed Steve, hands reaching for anywhere, anything from Steve. This was all wrong, so wrong, and it was definitely not the way he wanted Bucky and Steve to find out. 

But it was ok, because Steve kissed him back, arms wrapping tightly around the omega’s waist. Bucky pressed up against Tony’s back before he nuzzled into his neck. He whimpered when he smelled both their scents directly, feeling them. Steve groaned at the omega’s scent as lavender and mechanical oil filled the alphas’ noses. 

The suit started to retract back into the arc reactor before Bucky kissed his neck. Steve pushed Tony’s head more as he kissed him, pushing up against Bucky’s back. There were hands roaming his ass and hips as the tendrils of the suit touch Steve’s skin. Tony can feel the suit moving from him to Bucky and Steve, black tendrils starting to cover their bodies. 

“Wait, wait before we—” he panted as he felt his lips on him before Tony pushed them away. “Wait this—this is too fast. We can’t—ah Bucky!” He squeaked as Bucky started peppering kisses all over his shoulders and neck. Steve smirked before kissing Tony one last time before letting go of him. By the time he moved away, his suit was connected to both the supersoldiers. 

Tony giggles lightly, smiling softly as the suit covers the soldiers up to their necks. He watched as Steve’s eyes widened while Bucky touched the suit’s armour. The tendrils followed Bucky’s fingers before retracting back into the suit. Tony smiled as he snapped his fingers, the suit attaching back to the arc reactor. He finally moved to the ground again, feet landing on the ground before he stumbled a bit. 

“Don’t say anything, I know.” He can almost hear the quip that Bucky almost says. He wobbles for a moment before standing fully, looking at both Bucky and Steve this time. There was no sadness or grief, just old feelings that were returning to Tony. “I-I know that there’s a lot of stuff I have to explain to you both. Just give me some time to sort this out before I drag you into a long, long timeline of shit that I just---” Steve kisses him. That’s when Tony realizes he’s rambling like old times’ sake and it makes him feel butterflies in his stomach.

**____________**

He decides after whatever just happened, that he needs to find the stones. Tony already knows that he can’t do it alone but there are some missing pieces to this. Like the fact that there are points in _his_ timeline that won’t meet with this one. Except, he’d need to go back to 2014, find the stone that the Guardians of the Galaxy supposedly had. From what Nebula told him on the spaceship, Peter Quill was able to hold it and stay alive but that was because he was part celestial or something.

The other part was that Thanos had sent Ronan to retrieve the power stone but then he turned on Thanos. Tony paced around the throne room while trying to work out the timeline in order which was super confusing for him right now. There were also two different powers running through his body right now and Tony was trying to ignore the growing headache he was having. 

He was in the palace right now while Thor and Loki went to New York to find the Allfather at the moment. The Avengers were planning on leaving today while Tony was trying to figure out his own plan at the moment. His best bet was to travel back in time, get that stone, and then bring it back but that would---

Wait! Nebula mentioned that the power stone was kept under watch by Xandar. The only way he could get there is---“this is pure genius at work.” Tony smiled before the suit formed around him, while he looked down at the space gps he had created. Nevermind time travelling, (even though it would’ve been fun), Tony’s got a better idea. 

He ran out of the palace courtyard before running through the city itself. There are shouts and yelps as Tony passes before he makes his way onto the Bifrost. He lands on the bridge just as the Avengers are walking on it. “Fri, what’s our best option here? Take the Bifrost and get to Xandar or pull out all the space movies and get a spaceship.”  
“My best bet, Tony, is taking the Bifrost, easier transportation Boss. Plus no fuss.” He shakes his head before flying the rest of the way to the entrance of the Bifrost. The same guy is sitting there, looking bored out of his mind when Tony comes in. “Oh! Someone new! Great! Right, where’d you like to go mate?” There’s a cologne or something that the beta has that makes Tony scrunch his nose, thankful that he has the faceplate down. 

“Uh, was wondering if you---”

“Oh, wait, hold on mate,” Tony huffed as he watches the Avengers reach the entrance. The guy turns the sword sideways while the Bifrost starts working its magic finally. The man gestures for Tony to go before he rolls his eyes, moving forward just as Steve and Bucky run to him. “Guys, I’ll be fine. I’ll be back before you know it,” he tried to make it sound cheerful but the omega instincts in Tony rejected it. He moves his eyes to both alphas before moving to the Bifrost, walking right through it. 

He starts moving in the rainbow but then he starts to hear yelps and grunting. Before Tony knows it, Steve and Bucky follow him, both securingly latching onto him on both sides. Tony gasps when the rainbow shatters, seeing Loki and then Thor breaking away from it. There’s a woman moving up towards them before she smiles evilly. “Hela,” his eyes widen before she reaches them, a knife and sword coming their way fast. Both alphas try to knock away the sword coming Tony’s way but they can’t stop the rainbow from shattering against them. 

Tony yelps as he starts floating away from them, hands reaching for Steve’s as he starts floating into the galaxy. He feels Steve reach his hands before pulling him towards his chest while Bucky holds onto Steve’s shirt. 

They fall together into a hole and then… there’s nothing. Well there is until they grunt, a smell making Tony immediately wake up. He groans as Steve moves from Tony, helping Bucky up before Tony gags, clamping a hand over his nose. “What the hell just happened?” Tony opens his mouth to respond before turning to the side, leftover breakfast coming up fast. The soldiers and Tony stop when they hear a grunt and then a crashing sound. 

Tony jumps up, almost tripping over abandoned scraps had Bucky not caught him in time. He walks, or wobbles, over to see Thor on the ground as well. “Thor! Oh my god,” he tries to help the god of thunder get up, just in time to move from getting crushed by a piece of junk. They land on the ground in time to see Bucky and Steve running towards them while Thor helps Tony get up. “Man of Iron, what are you doing here?”

“Is this how you got---wait, wait nevermind. I’ll just find out on my own then.” They see a spaceship land before creatures coming piling out, wearing masks. They hold the space versions of guns before seeing Tony, “oh shit,” they come towards him and the alphas before stopping. One of them removed their mask before looking at Thor, thank god. “Are you a fighter or you a food?”

Tony’s eyes widen before he slowly starts to walk behind Steve and Bucky, who gladly move in front of him to block his view. “Their scavengers, they either hunt for food or sell people into slavery to become fighters.” Tony whispers while he peeks through Steve’s shoulder as the scavengers come closer than Tony would’ve liked. He can mildly hear Thor speaking but it's too late, one of the scavengers is already shooting a net at Thor. He yelps as something shocks Tony, causing to collapse to the ground next to Thor, he can feel one of the scavengers grabbing for him. 

“More food!” Tony screams, trying to kick the scavengers off as they kick and stomp on Thor and him. Steve and Bucky manage to get some of them off before being shocked by something landing on their necks. Tony sees a woman walking drunkenly off her ship before falling off half way, he tries to remember her name. 

“Man of Iron, are you alright?” Thor tries to come closer to Tony and he’s thankful that the alpha tries to send off some calming pheromones to calm Tony down. He’s able to move closer to Thor before yanking the net off of him. He gasps as lazers start firing everywhere while Thor covers him, trying to protect him from the incoming fire. The firing stops before Thor lets go of Tony, as he wobbles over to Steve and Bucky. “Steve? Bucky? You ok?” 

All he gets is a few grumbles from the alphas before turning to the woman, the name still not ringing a bell. He sees the woman press a button before Thor is spazzing onto the ground, shaking from whatever was on his neck. Tony looks back to see the same thing happening to Steve and Bucky, before he meets her eyes. There’s a muzzle flown his way before he can stop it as it latches onto him, causing Tony to scream at her and yell. 

This was definitely not part of the plan then. Well, the universe and Tony are definitely screwed right now.


End file.
